A Thousand Stars
by Niknakz93
Summary: -Tag to A Thousand Years- It's Christmas for Klaus and Azalea! And a bloody one it shall be too... Klaus/OC -ChristmasSpecial- Oneshot R&R?


_"You better not look, you better not cry... cus' Santa Klaus is coming tonight!"_

_"Klaus! Sing that once more and I'll knock your head off."_

Azalea sighed heavily as a drunken Klaus half danced around the room, a bottle of Advocaat in one hand, Santa hat in the other.

The pair of them were in Detroit from Christmas in an old mansion that they had taken over for the festivities. They were decorating the insides when Klaus found the bottle... and drank it down.

All three bottles.

No wonder he was drunk by now.

Azalea set a new bauble on, then felt that same Santa hat get rammed onto her head, making her drop it onto the floor. She rolled her eyes, then Klaus wrapped his arms around her midriff, kissing her cheek hungrily as he said. "Merry Christmas my dear."

"Merry Christmas my drunken hybrid."

Klaus moved down to her neck, and Azalea rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to put the tree up, you twat."

He grinned, then just said. "Mmmn, you can put it up after-"

"Nope, now." She insisted, pushing him away and onto the chair, grabbing a long length of tinsel and tied it around him, pinning him to the chair.

"Aww..." Klaus pouted, staring at his fallen bottle. Azalea picked it up and took a swig, finishing it off with a smirk, going. "Mmmm, that was nice."

"Niklaus, this is our honeymoon slash Christmas. I swear we're going back to Florida back after."

"Oh, anything sweetie." He smirked, looking down to the red tinsel pinning him down.

Azalea rolled her eyes, then glanced to the time- it was almost midnight. Christmas Day.

She finished the tree, then went back over to Klaus who was smirking at her, going. "Gonna untie me?"

"Only if you shut up and go to bed."

"With you?"

"Nik."

"What?" His grin became boyish. "My wife is hot. Sue me."

Azalea pulled the hat of her head and onto his own, leaning forwards and kissing him for a second, tasting the alcohol on his lips, going. "Fine. Pay me."

"Untie me and I will." He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. Azalea grinned, then sat on his lap, putting an arm around his neck, untying the tinsel, his lips touching her own once more.

"Now..." Klaus smirked, moving the hair from her eyes and behind her ears, going. "What do you want Santa Klaus to bring you?"

Azalea smiled playfully, then traced her hand up his grey jumpered back, saying. "Hmm... I really don't know."

"Surely there has to be something?"

She sighed, then moved her hand to his cheek, smiling lightly. "Not to be cheesy or anything, but I have everything I need right here and now."

Klaus was silent, then just kissed her, saying quietly. "As do I my dear."

The silence was upon them once more, then Klaus stood up, his wife in his arms. He walked them into the master bedroom complete with massive four poster bed, and Azalea pouted. "Not tonight."

"But you know- its a night to make merry."

"Every bloody night is that to you." She scowled, getting dropped onto the bed, and she put a foot on his stomach, pushing hard so he was kept at bay.

She sat up, then as he went closer again, she grabbed his tie, pulling him forwards so he was straddling her hips, and she smirked, lips just mere millimeters away from his own.

"And tonight is no different-"

She pushed hard once more, sending him crashing back into the closed door. Klaus groaned, then looked to his wife sat at the edge of the bed, smirking at him as she told him in a sing-song voice.

"I told you so."

Klaus got to his feet, then sighed, pouting in the process. "You are so mean to me."

"I know." She said, getting to her own feet, about to take her top off when Klaus said. "Hey, wait-"

"What?"

"Midnight Mass."

Azalea smiled slowly at that, then chuckled, pulling it back down. "I was feeling a tad hungry. Are you sober enough for a massacre?"

"Of course. I'm starving." He told her, pulling on his coat and zipped it up, going. "Ready my dear?" He held out his hand, and she took it without a seconds hesitation. The way it would always be.

They both left their 'hijacked mansion' and went to the nearest church that was holding midnight mass.

Azalea left to walk through the main doors, sitting at the back while the other hybrid went round the back.

She closed the door behind her, looking around- there was about twenty people in there of various ages. At least there was no children. Azalea would never, ever murder a child. Being a mother stopped her dead from doing that.

Klaus too was of the same mind. Being a father gave him a new perspective on his victims.

Azalea looked to the priest, then blinked in surprise as a figure looked as if it fell from the ceiling and onto him with a dangerous snarl, ripping into his neck.

The people screamed, hurrying to their feet and to the door, but they were faced with a red headed young woman with a smirk that revealed fangs.

A woman at the front yelled. "Be gone! Or our God shall strike thee down!"

Azalea raised an eyebrow, and Klaus called. "Your God?" He laughed so much that it echoed through the hall, then-

"Your 'God' would do nothing! Nothing! You hear me?"

"And how would you know-! Foul beast!"

Azalea smirked once more. "That 'foul beast' you are insulting is my husband thank you. So-" the woman who had said the words screamed in agony as the vampire before her ripped into her throat, making the others scream and run past to the door, finding it locked.

They next to whimpered in fear, and Klaus stepped forwards, saying in amusement. "I am a thousand years old 'Children.' Never have I seen any evidence of your so-called 'God.' Guess what? If he's real... he doesn't care! You are all about to die, and he won't lift a finger to help you all." He bared his fangs, eyes going dark golden.

_"So I suggest we begin."_

When they were all dead, their blood running scarlet over the flagstones.

Azalea licked her lips, dropping the dead man to the floor, she chuckled. "Now that's what you call Christmas dinner. I'm stuffed."

Klaus finished his own, then walked over, starting to talk when he saw a figure shoot out, a long cross in his hands from behind the alter. He was aiming at Azalea, and he dashed forwards, grabbing her shoulders from behind and she heard him next to scream, the sound echoing once more.

She turned, then faced him with a long stick of gold sticking out his chest.

The man behind hims eyes were wide and terrified as the female hybrid advanced on him, her eyes more golden and dark than her mates, fangs more than bloodied.

He didn't have time to scream as she ripped his throat out well and truly.

Azalea turned her attention back to Klaus who was trying to get the makeshift spear out of his back.

She sighed, then went behind him, saying. "Hold still. This is going to hurt."

_"No fucking shit Batman-!"_

Azalea chuckled, then after a moment, the long metal cross left his chest, and he groaned in agony, grabbing a pew so his legs didn't go. It couldn't kill him, but god did it hurt like a bitch.

"What are you like huh? Come on, let's get you home-" Azalea sighed heavily, helping him stand, knowing very well that it should have been her with a gaping hole in her chest, not him...

But then again, he was always the willing one to jump in front of a bullet for her.

And she was humbled by it.

When they got back, Azalea dumped her husband on the bed, fetching a glass of blood from the fridge and giving it to him, watching him devour it well and truly, groaning as his chest started to properly heal up.

"You didn't have to do that." She sighed, and Klaus laughed, eyes closed against his pillow. "You're my wife love."

Azalea smiled faintly, then just said. "Thank you."

"You never have to thank me Lea. I really couldn't care less if my enemies think I'm going soft... but I love you. You jump, I jump."

"...are you quoting Titanic?"

"...fuck." Klaus swore and Azalea chuckled, getting onto the bed next to him, going. "It's Christmas day my love."

"Ah, so it is... present time?"

"Well, since we're leaving early tomorrow, I guess it's best to get it done with tonight." She reached into her beg next to the bed, pulling out the little leather bag, handing it to him.

Klaus groaned as he sat up against the headboard, rubbing his chest a little as it healed more. He took it, then opened the little bag, tipping its contents into his hand, then held up the string of leather, his eyes widening as he recognized it.

A thousand years ago he had lost this. A gift she had given to him as children.

The leather necklace with lapis stones on, and a set of runes that spelled-

"Together, always and forever." He smiled, running a finger over the memory that was resurfacing. God it had been too, too long.

"Always." Azalea smiled too, leaning forwards and accepting his kiss.

"My turn." Klaus grinned, then nodded to a bag next to the door. Azalea was up in a flash, bringing it over to the bed.

"It would seem we were thinking along the same lines present wise... so, I did something else."

Azalea opened it, then stared at a little red velvet box, then opened it, pulling out a sheaf of paper that was on top, then read-

"_Universal-__**star-registry?**_" Azalea said aloud, realizing in an instant what he'd done. The she pulled out the other ones, sitting before Klaus as he put his arms around her waist, lips at her neck as she pulled out the photo of a pair of bright stars close together.

"That one is Niklaus, and that one is Azalea." He told her, pointing to each one. Azalea looked to the one on the right that was named after herself, then Klaus added. "And the pair together have a name."

"Oh?"

"Can't you guess? It's obvious."

"Maybe for you. Tell me."

"Read it for yourself." He smirked, pulling out a little plaque with the positions in the sky that they were, and at the top, engraved in the gold-

"The Hybrids?" She chuckled, running a finger over it, then twisted around, kissing him for a minuet or two, telling him. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much. Where are they?"

"Oh, over Mystic Falls. I thought you would like that since you used to stare at them when you were little."

"We'll have to head back over and look at them." Azalea smiled, putting it all back in, setting it to the side as she tidied up. Klaus put his necklace on, and Azalea unbuttoned his grey shirt, running a hand over the red sore that was left from his brush with 'God.'

"Thank you." She smiled, then put her head on his chest, closing her eyes with a light sigh.

No matter what life threw at them...

At least they had each other.

Halfway out of the dark.

**Well, Merry Christmas people! A little bit late this:') but oh well! Got a brand new shiny laptop for Xmas, so expect more chapters^_^ Oh! A Thousand Years will be back on the 6th of January! So not too long to wait now! Hope you're all looking forwards to it?:) thanks all and I hope you like this Christmas special! x Nicola**


End file.
